


Diapers

by abetternameneeded



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abetternameneeded/pseuds/abetternameneeded
Summary: Killian's first attempt at changing diapers.
Relationships: Alice | Tilly & Wishverse Captain Hook | Detective Rogers
Kudos: 4





	Diapers

"I know, I know. What's wrong?" Killian asked his incredibly newborn daughter as he held her in his arms trying to figure out the reason behind her wails.

"You had food. I'm holding you. Do you want down?" He laid her gingerly down watching her. Oh she needed a crib or a bassinet or something. Oh bloody hell he was not prepared for this. How was he going to get anything into this tower? That was a problem for later. "I'm sorry, Alice. I love you. I just don't know what I'm doing." Killian felt horrible. He'd put her in this situation, the least he could do was do the whole parenting thing right. But he wasn't quite sure how. He swore he'd figure it out. But he was struggling as Alice cried, clearly needing something. Clearly she hadn't wanted out of his arms. He picked her back up, a struggle with one of his limbs being a sharp object. That hadn't been his idea but the crocodile probably never expected the feared captain hook to have an infant, neither had he!

"What is is? Okay babies can't talk, can they? Wait. Do you need the bathroom?" It'd been so long since killian had been a child let alone had even been near a baby. He barely remembered his toddler years. Killian carried Alice into the bathroom. Thankfully, there was one. At least the witche's tower had a place for relieving oneself.

"Uhhhhh...," Killian looked at Alice. Dressed all nicely. How did you undress a baby? Would she help? Killian laid Alice down trying to figure out hoe to get what she was wearing off, her screaming and wiggling around and being the exact opposite of helpful as he tried to do what he needed with his one good hand. Thankfully, she couldn't try to grab his hook. Okay he worried a bit about the hook now. Would it hurt her? He still needed some semblance of function in that part of his body. Which the hook sort of gave. "I know, I know. You need something." Hook kept talking to Alice as the young babies cries continued, but settled the more he spoke to her. Only to return when he stopped talking. Luckily, he was trying to talk through how in hell to do anything. Killian fumbled with the outfit but got it off. Got the diaper off. Oh shit. Diapers. Babies used diapers. Where do you get diapers?

Clearly the witch had had access to some somehow. So they had to at least have some in the tower. "Okay, Alice." Killian picked her back up carrying her around as he searched for a diaper. "Found them!" Killian told her, as he spotted them. And he felt something a bit warm running around his arm. He glanced at his arm, pretty suspicious of what it likely was. Which were confirmed. Alice looked up at him with her eyes. Her eyes that looked exactly like his. "I'm sorry." He told her. He was struggling to do the most basic part of taking care of her. She'd stopped crying. He grabbed a diaper and laid her on the bed.

How did diapers go on? "Okay, round two." He stared at the diaper. "How?" Killian groaned. Could the witch not have left some bloody instructions? "You are my daughter, I love you. And I promise i will figure out how to take care of you. Please don't hold this against me?" Would she even remember this? He didn't think he remembered being a baby. But he was more than one lifetime old. Hopefully, this didn't make her believe he didn't care about her. He did. He just didn't know how exactly to care for a baby.

Alice was a baby. All she knew was that when she cried Killian was the one that came to her aid. That's what mattered to her. Not that he was struggling with this one thing. She would never care. But Killian didn't know that. "Okay so it looks like this part goes here?" Somehow Killian got the diaper on. It astounded even him. "Is it on?" Alice moved her legs and the diaper slipped off. No! "Okay, so that's a no. Round three. I will bloody well figure out hoe to put on a diaper." Killian tried again. And finally got it. Alice kicked her legs again and it stayed on. "Yes!" Killian cheered and gingerly scooped her up. "We figured it out.." he glanced at his daughter just wearing a diaper. Okay, that was another thing to do. He redressed her, which had taken just as much effort and then held her. "I love you. Even if I clearly have no idea what i'm dling yet." He admitted it. He wasn't prepared for this, but he would damn well figure it out. And she would never doubt that he loved her. Not for a second.

**Author's Note:**

> Wish!Hook is obviously a wonderful papa. But do not tell me therebweren't some bumps along the road getting to that point.


End file.
